1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse, and more particularly to a fuse assembly with a power disconnection light indicating function.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fuse is an over-current protection device generally used in an electric appliance or a circuit, and a fuse filament of the fuse melts or the fuse blows to prevent over-current from damaging electronic components installed in the electric appliance, since current will be increased if the electric appliance breaks down or the circuit fails to operate normally, and the current passed through the electric appliance or circuit will exceed a loading limit of the fuse. Therefore, the fuse can achieve the effects of protecting electric appliances and maintaining or repairing circuits.
In general, a light emitting element is installed in the fuse to facilitate maintenance and repair and indicate a damaged fuse. As disclosed in Taiwan Patent. Nos. 302769 and 321525 entitled “Safety power-disconnection terminal device having a light indication” and “Fuse device having a power disconnection warning effect” respectively, a dipole light emitting diode processed by a SMD packaging process is provided for achieving the light indication or warning effect. However, the light emitting diode is electrically connected to a metal plate in the fuse, and it is difficult to assure a proper contact, and thus the electrical conductivity effect and the yield rate of the product may be affected adversely.